Novus Fabulo Negima
by zero21x
Summary: What if Negi was 15 when he came to Mahora? What if Konoka was his main love interest? What if he has a past with another one of his students? Find out. This will be a NegixKonoka and maybe I'll have another character thrown in there.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Novus Fabulo Negima

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters, places, or story plots. All credit goes to Akamatsu Ken.

Chapter 1 Worst situation?

A tall 15 year old boy is walks down a hallway waiting for words to show up on his magical diploma when he hears a high pitched voice behind him.

"Negi!" a voice calls out to him. He turns around on the spot and grins when he sees a redheaded girl running up to him. Her name was Anna Kolova, Negi's childhood friend, she preferred to be called Anya and was one year older than him. A fact she made sure he won't forget. "Negi, wait up!" she exclaims.

"What's up Anya?" Negi asks, wondering what she could possibly want to tell him. The normal 'Congratulations' was something Anya would die before telling him.

"Guess what? I got a job fortune telling in London!" she replies, still panting and out of breath. "What does yours say?"

"It's just about to appear." In his head he smirked. "She just wants to see if she got an easier task than I did, and to rub it in." he thought privately.

"Negi!" a new voice calls. Negi doesn't have to turn to know it is his sister, Nekane. Well to be accurate she was his cousin and looked nothing like him. But she always treated Negi as a little brother. "Has it appeared yet?" she inquires.

"Not yet. Wait, why is everyone so concerned about me? I can handle anything the headmaster throws at me you know." Negi replies, a little annoyed at their concern. He knew it sounded arrogant but he had achieved the best grades the academy has ever seen.

"Because we both know that you are going to screw up whatever job you have." Anya teased.

Just as he was about to load another retort, letters began to form on Negi's diploma, which he had received at a graduation ceremony only moments before. As soon as the letters stopped they all read the diploma with anticipation. And it read…

"A teacher. A teacher in Japan. EHHHH?" Both women yelled in shock.

"What? How could Negi be a teacher? He's hopeless!" Anya screamed at Nekane.

"I don't know, but Japan is halfway across the world! What if something happens?" Nekane cried back.

Negi felt a sweat drop form at the back of his head. "Guys, I'll be fine." He replied firmly. "Being a teacher isn't that bad." He thought. Besides if there was any danger, he could use the martial arts training and spells he had snuck into the restricted section of his school's library to learn, to defend himself. He was about to say something to calm the two raging women down when he sensed a familiar presence near them. He smirked and said "Isn't that right, headmaster?"

An old, withered man stepped out from behind a doorway he had hid behind. "You aren't our best student for nothing." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I have a friend there who will watch over Negi. No need to worry Nekane." The headmaster glanced at Negi. "I assume that amazing mind of yours has already figured out who I mean?"

He thought for a moment before realizing the answer. "Yes, I have headmaster." Negi smiled mischievously. "Of course now I want to go even more." The tall red haired teen looked out at the clear blue sky and said, "This is going to be an interesting year."

XXXXXXXXXX

So how did you like it? Good, bad? Comment, flame, review anything that you think could improve this story, please tell me. This is just the intro, the real story begins next chapter. Oh, just to let you know, this will be a NegixKonoka fanfic and I'm firm on that decision. This is the first fanfic I have ever done so please tell me what you think. Maybe later on, I will let readers vote on the next thing they want to see happen in the story. But until then, farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Novus Fabulo Negima

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters, places, or story plots. All credit goes to Akamatsu Ken.

Chapter 2: A New Teacher?

Japan was an interesting place as soon as he got there. The city was vibrant and people were everywhere. Well, they were everywhere and all running towards one thing, the train. It was a Monday and according to his watch, they had 40 minutes to get to school.

Negi quickly boarded the train and selected a corner to stand, so he wouldn't attract any unnecessary attention. But, of course, no such luck. As soon as the girls all boarded and the train started to move, some girls started to stare at him and whispered to their friends. Inwardly he groaned and braced himself for the torrent of questions he knew was coming. And just like he predicted one of the girls stepped forward and asked him a question. "Why are you here? I don't mean to sound rude or anything but all the stops after this are middle school and high school, and they are all girl schools."

"Well I-" He replied but a strand of hair from a girl rubbed his nose. "Ah…Ah…Achoo!" He sneezed. A gust of wind was promptly whipped up and blew throughout the whole train. Negi averted his eyes, knowing full well if he looked down he would have a nose bleed and be called a pervert.

"Where did that wind come from?" All of the girls looked around in confusion. Just then the train stopped and all of the girls started to flood out of the train and sprint across to the school grounds. Negi joined the throng, and then heard a loud voice barking, "Takahata sensei," over and over again. He looked around in surprise trying to pick out a head of white hair among the girls. But instead his gaze fell on the girl who was making the obnoxious noise. She was a redheaded girl with her hair tied into two ponytails which whipped back at the speed she was running. She ran next to a girl with long, soft brown hair and who giggled at the redhead.

"You would do anything for Takahata sensei, wouldn't you Asuna?" The girl with brown hair was still laughing. Negi noticed she was wearing skates.

"Oh, so you tricked me, eh Konoka? Get back here I'm going to kill you." The girl who Negi presumed to be Asuna playfully chased Konoka. Frankly Negi was amazed that the Asuna girl could keep up with Konoka. Just then Negi had a flash and looked into Asuna's future. "Ah, so she loves somebody that won't love her back. Namely, Takamichi." He thought.

While deep in thought he hadn't noticed he was running until he painfully slammed into someone. "Ow…" He looked down and saw he had the brown haired girl pinned under him in a very misunderstanding position. "Oh, I so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

"Oh, its okay. Could you umm… get off me?" The brown haired girl replied.

"Hey what are you doing to my friend?" The girl with the ponytails screamed at him. "Get off her!"

"Ahh… wow you're fast, Negi. I never knew you could do that to someone who is a complete stranger to you." A new voice joined them. All three turned in the direction of the voice. They all saw a man with white hair leaning against the wall of the school looking at them.

"Taka-Takahata sensei!" The Asuna girl bowed.

"Shut up Takamichi. You know it's not like that." Negi hissed at his old friend, who loved to annoy him.

"Then why don't you get out of that position your in." Only then did he realize he was still pinning the girl called Konoka under him.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" He got up and helped Konoka up.

"Don't speak to Takahata sensei that way!" Asuna yelled at Negi once more.

"Oh don't worry about it Asuna. Why don't you get to class." Takamichi replied to Asuna and she complied and pulled Konoka along with her, after glaring at Negi.

"Thanks Takamichi. Anyway know how to get to the dean's office?"

"Yeah, just go up these stairs and take a right."

"Thanks again Takamichi."

"Negi." Takamichi called before Negi set off. "You've really grown up." To which Negi grinned at his old friend before starting off to the Dean's office.

XXXXX

"What! What do you mean new teacher?" Asuna yelled in the noise filled class room of 2A.

"I mean what I said Asuna." A blonde with her hands on her hips glared at Asuna. "Get over your interests with old men and move on."

"Shut up Ayaka." Asuna retorted.

"Oh come on Asuna, the new teacher is probably just as nice as Takahata sensei." Konoka replied.

"Oh no way am I going to forgive them for replacing Takahata sensei." Then an idea began to formulate in her mind. "Why don't we lay a little surprise for our new teacher." She said mischievously.

XXXXX

Meanwhile Negi was properly introducing himself to the dean. "Hello I am Negi Springfield." He bowed as he said it.

"Ah hello Negi, I am Dean Konoe and this is your guidance counselor Shizuna sensei." Negi bowed to Shizuna sensei and she did the same. "And oh if you are wondering the beautiful girl who you ran into was my grand-daughter Konoka Konoe and yes she is single." This comment made both a smile and a blush appear on Negi's face.

"Anyway I think it is time for you to go to your class. You will be taking over Takahata sensei's class. Shizuna, lead him to class 2A please."

"Right this way Negi sensei." Shizuna lead him out of the dean's office and started to walk at a brisk pace down the hallway. She also handed Negi a class roster, which he immediately opened up. He blushed at seeing Konoka's face on it, grimaced as he saw Asuna's, and nearly cried out in shock when he saw another, but he was interrupted when Shizuna spoke up, "We are here Negi sensei."

Negi looked up and then saw the door slightly open. He knew what was coming next and smirked. He stepped inside and swiftly caught a black board eraser as it fell, tripped a trip wire and dogged the bucket that fell next to him, and finally caught two suction cup arrows with a flash of his hand.

"What! He avoided Asuna's traps!" Everyone yelled in shock and Asuna muttered, "Thanks for selling me out guys."

The class then looked at the door and felt their jaws drop even lower. There stood a handsome redhaired teenager with a small smile on his face. "Wait, who are you?" They cried out.

Negi scanned the faces Asuna's looked outraged, Konoka's was blushing, and another looked on in shock. "Hello I am Negi Springfield and I will be teaching English to this class." The class then all got up and mobbed him. Negi felt his face get red and then tried to answer the girls' questions.

"Stop and return to your seats class!" Shizuna sensei shouted over the din. All except one girl sat back down. This one girl walked over to him, picked him up, and pinned him to the wall. This girl was Asuna.

"You're the guy who floored Konoka just a few minutes ago! Why are you here!" She yelled.

"Kagurazaka san, that was an accident." Negi had memorized her name when he was looking over the class roster. "And as I said I am here to teach English, now if you would be so kind to put me down and go back to your seat before I decide to deal out the first detention of the school year." He glared back at her. She dropped him and went off muttering to herself. "Well now that's over with let's start class."

The class was not too particularly interesting, Asuna tried to pelt him with a few eraser bits which he caught in his hand and he picked on and tortured Asuna by calling on her to read. Another interesting thing was that one of the students, Ayaka Yukihiro, seemed to be drooling over him the whole period. At the end of class he, Asuna, and Konoka were called to the dean's office. On the way out his eyes connected with a particular student he knew from his past. They smiled knowingly at each other before he silently motioned her to follow them. She obliged then waited outside of the dean's office when the trio entered.

"Ah Negi sensei, so how was your first class?" The dean asked.

"It was fine, dean san."

"Good now do you have a place to stay at the moment?"

"No."

"Then you can stay in Konoka's room, if that is fine with her." The dean addressed Konoka now.

"Yes that will be fine grand-father."

"What! You want him to stay with us!" Asuna yelled.

"No, Asuna you can move out and go to… where do you suggest Negi sensei?" The dean asked him.

He smiled hoping this would happen then walked over to the door and opened it, much to the surprise of Setsuna, who stood outside. "Come on in Setsuna. Dean, why not have Asuna move to Setsuna's room?"

"That's a great idea."

"Wha- Se-chan? What are you doing here?" Konoka asked, clearly troubled at her old friend's appearance.

"Well someone (She glared at Negi, who just smiled mischievously) invited, me here."

"Aw come on Setsuna. I know ever since I left, you became very antisocial. I just helping you open up again." As he said this he planted a kiss on her cheek, which made her blush.

"What! You two know each other?" Konoka exclaimed, blushing herself too, she didn't want to take Setsuna's boyfriend.

"We are very good friends since I came a year ago and she was my partner in figh- I mean in some business I had to take care of. Rest assured we are not in a relationship beyond just friends." Negi replied, He noticed the dean and Konoka looked relieved to hear this.

"Wait, why do I have to move out! Why not let him stay in Setsuna's room!" Asuna asked.

To which the dean replied, "Well as I see my grand-daughter is growing tired of the constant omani meetings I hold for her (Konoka nodded in agreement) I thought that I could get her a boyfriend without resorting to such measures." Negi and Konoka both blushed in embarrassment at his words. "Oh I forgot Negi sensei, there is only one bed in Konoka's room as Asuna sleeps on a spare futon." The dean smiled. Negi's face got even redder. And Asuna and Setsuna were both outraged to hear this (As Konoka is a friend to both of them).

"I am in for one long night." Negi thought.

XXXXX

So we might actually have a love triangle here? My answer… maybe. It could get really complicated and then I would have to go back and rewrite the story which would suck for me and you. The possible love triangles= negixkonokaxsetsuna or negixkonokaxnodoka (Nodoka will be introduced later in the story). Or I could have a love rectangle! Lol. Anyway 'till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Novus Fabulo Negima

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters, places, or story plots. All credit goes to Akamatsu Ken.

Chapter 3: The Bathhouse Incident

Negi spent the rest of the day sitting near a statue and deep in thought. He was running over what happened today and trying to think of ways to suppress any information leaking out, unfortunately Setsuna got her courage and voice back so she chased Negi around the school screaming he was a pervert when he told Konoka that sleeping in the same bed together might not be so bad. The paparazzi, meaning Asakura, picked up the story and it spread like wildfire. He sighed and thought privately that he would probably be pelted with questions about this tomorrow. Looking up from the ground he spotted a girl with blue hair and carrying a large amount of books. Nodoka Miyazaki if he remembered correctly. "Hmm I think I'll help her with that." He thought. So he stood up and walked up to Nodoka. "Hello Nodoka san, do you want me to help with that?" As soon as I spoke Nodoka dropped all of her books in shock.

"Um… ok. You can help… but only i-if you w-want to." Nodoka stuttered with a small blush on her face. Negi bent over to help pick up the books and almost carried all of them but Nodoka managed to pick up 4 or 5. "Uh, sensei, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure Nodoka san, what is it you want to know?"

"Is it true you are staying in Konoka's room?" At this Negi froze and a small blush materialized on his face. She took this as a yes.

"Ah Nodoka san, could you please not spread that fac- I mean story, around? I'm afraid Asakura would go have a field day if she knew." Negi pleaded.

"Sure sensei." This disappointed Nodoka to some extent because she hoped for it not to be true so she could offer for Negi to stay in their room instead. She started to walk towards the school.

"Uh, Nodoka san, where are you going?" Negi asked with a hint of confusion in his voice. "School is over you know."

"Oh I wanted to get something from the classroom. Could you come with me sensei?" Nodoka knew this was a lie, but she needed to get him over there because the class was throwing a surprise party to welcome Negi sensei.

When Nodoka finally reached the room she asked Negi to open it. When he reached for the door and found it unlocked, his mind went into overdrive, thinking of many possibilities as simple as Nodoka trying to corner him to a demon that wanted to kill him. "I knew I locked this door." He thought. His hand gripped his staff as he cautiously opened the door. Then the sudden sounds and popping noises scared him and he fell back and was halfway through chanting Sagitta Magica before realizing it was his own students and they were shouting "Surprise!" and not some offensive spell. He got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Well you certainly gave me quite a surprise there!" Negi laughed along with his students. "What's all this for?"

"Well we wanted for you to get to know us a little better so we threw a surprise party for you." Sakurako replied.

"Hmm so all of you were in on this, even you Takamichi?" Negi asked.

"Yes, I was." He dropped his voice lower. "If you didn't realize sooner you could have blasted your students to pieces. This isn't like Kyoto, Negi." He whispered.

"I know." Negi turned back to his students. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's party!" To this all the girls started to swarm him to ask him more questions, to give him gifts, or to display one thing or another to him. When they were finished they started to talk amongst themselves. Negi then stood on a desk. "You can this a party? Come on, I may be a teacher but I know how to throw a good party." To which he waved his hands behind his back and a large stereo system and a dj turn table appeared just outside the door. He dragged them in, cleared the classroom floor of desks, dimmed the lights, and pumped up the music. "This is a party!" All the girls went wild and started to dance or to continue to have conversations. Haruna Kiotome took to the turn tables. Takamichi chuckled behind him.

"Japan's parties are less loose than Europe's parties, Negi."

"Really, well the girls took to it just fine." Negi grinned at Takamichi.

"Well I don't know about you but I think we are going to see quite a few sleep deprived people tomorrow."

"Ah Takamichi, let them have their fun."

XXXXX

Soon after being asked to dance numerous times, getting to talk with everyone, and getting cornered by a few girls, Negi left the party with Konoka at about 8. He yawned. It had been a long day.

"I thought you were an English gentleman, Negi." Konoka teased him. "You know how to throw a really wild party." They had talked for a long period of time during the party in which Konoka found out a lot about Negi.

"Ah, I might have been the top of my class, but doesn't mean I am not someone doesn't break a few rules or know how to have a good time." Negi grinned at Konoka. At magic school he had broken more than a few rules and thrown more than one great party.

"Well do you want to go to m- our room yet?" She was blushing as she said this. He then remember the living arrangements he had for tonight and groaned inwardly.

"Sure. Let's go."

XXXXX

When they arrived at Konoka's room he set his things down near the door. He stretched out and yawned again.

"Negi, if you're that tired, do you want to just go to sleep?" Asked Konoka, who was standing next to him looking concerned.

"Ah not really Konoka, I was wondering if I could have a bath before bed." He used to hate baths, but then started to like them after training in the mountains for a month.

"Um, well the whole building shares a giant bath and this is an all-girls school…" Konoka answered blushing as she said it. Then realization hit him hard, he almost staggered back in shock at the thought of having to take a bath with girls. "Oh, don't worry everyone's probably still at the party." This calmed him down.

"Yes, you're right. Well then I guess I'll take a bath before any of the girls get back then."

"Well I haven't taken a bath yet so let's go together!"

"What?" Negi turned around and stared at Konoka, taken aback by what she had suggested.

"Oh come on don't be shy Negi kun." She started to pull him out the door.

"No Konoka wait-" But before he finished his sentence she turned around and gave him the puppy eyes. "Gah! I can't resist that!" Negi felt the walls of his proper judgment crumble down. He sighed and let Konoka lead him, but this time he slipped his hand into her's.

XXXXX

As soon as they arrived at the large bath, Negi almost wanted to have a bath with Konoka. Almost. She led him into the locker rooms and when she left he took of all his clothing and tied a towel around his waist. He turned to see Konoka standing there with a towel covering most of her body.

"All right Negi kun, there are the showers." He sat down on one and turned his back on Konoka as she sat down on a stool next to him. He then proceeded to wash himself down and listened as Konoka did the same. After he was done he got up and thought about getting into the large pool in front of him.

"Hey Konoka san, do you want to…" He indicated what he meant. She blushed furiously but nodded. She looked away as he removed his towel and slipped in to the warm water. He did the same when she entered the water. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Negi started to relax. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. She looked at him and was surprised to see he had a very muscular build. It had not shown at all when he wore a suit. Her eyes were beginning to shut until they heard voices.

"Oh no." Negi whispered to Konoka. "Let's hide, now." They both swam to the end of the pool and hid behind a fake plant.

"What! Are you serious Asakura?" They heard Ayaka's voice ring out through the din.

"Yeah I heard Setsuna shouting about it earlier." This was, of course, Asakura.

"I heard the dean is planning on having Negi go out with Konoka!" This was Fukka's voice.

"That would be unacceptable!" Ayaka raged. "I'm going to talk with the dean about this."

"Well it wouldn't be impossible, the dean is trying to find a husband for Konoka, and here comes waltzing in a 15 year old who already graduated collage and has a job." This was Haruna's voice, so Negi assumed the party had ended. As the girls talk with each other Negi motions for Konoka to follow him. They silently sneak back to the lockers and almost make it to the door when Negi accidentaly knocks over a stool. The girls stop their conversation and move towards the source of the noise. Konoka darts behind a fake plant while Negi acted natural and leaned on the wall. The girls saw him and cried out in shock.

"Negi sensei! What are you doing here?" They ask. "Are you trying to take a peek?"

"No, I was here before you all arrived and when you did I guess I sort of panicked."

"Oh." Ayaka sounded a little too disappointed for his liking.

"Hey Negi sensei, why don't you join us?" Asks Haruna.

"Well…" His mind desperately tried to find a reason not to. Then he had a stroke of brilliance. "I came with my fiancé, so I can't join you."

"EHHHH?" The girls screamed. Inwardly he smirked, all of them were gossip hounds, they wanted the dirt on anyone and everyone, so he knew that the temptation of a hot scoop on a new teacher was too much then their mortal minds could take.

"Anyway, when you guys walked in she slipped away so if you could help me find her that would be great."

"Of course, anything for you Negi sensei." Ayaka said. On the inside she was steaming with rage and swore when she found out who it was that she would strangle the life out of her. The girls disappeared, in the way Negi indicated. When they were gone, he nudged the fake plant that stood beside him.

"All right Konoka you can come out." She stepped out of her hiding place her face bright red.

"Why did you have to tell them I was your fiancé? What if they find me?"

"Don't worry I sent them all that way so the path to the exit is clear." They were nearly at the exit, but Negi slipped on a bar of soap and landed on top of Konoka in a misunderstanding position. The girls then appeared next to them and gasped. Negi tried to redeem himself as much as he could. "Uh… I found her?" Then he flicked his fingers and used magic to make all of his students fall down. He then quickly helped Konoka to her feet and did the first thing that came to his mind: run like hell. When all of the students stood back up Negi and Konoka were long gone.

"Grrr, damn that Konoka, trying to seduce Negi sensei." Ayaka growled.

"Wait that means… Negi's fiancé is Konoka!" Asakura exclaimed.

"The next time I see Konoka…" Ayaka trailed off.

XXXXX

When Negi got back to his room both him and Konoka slid to the floor panting from their long run.

"I'm sorry Konoka. Now tomorrow I'll have all campus asking us questions about this." Negi apologized to Konoka and helped her up.

"It's okay Negi kun. Well do you want to go to sleep now?"

"Yes, you go on ahead and change." When she left Negi started to unpack his bags. Then he poked a small lump in his shirt in his suitcase and whispered, "Chamo, come on out." As he said it a long, white ermine reared its head up.

"What do you want Aniki? I know I came snuck on to your luggage, but you found me halfway in the middle of the flight, but you can't just interrupt me sleep like that. 'Cause you know you're going to be having a good sleep as well." Chamo replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Just make sure not to come out when Konoka san is around alright?"

"Ya, ya now go and get to your bed before she gets lonely."

"Chamo!"

"Hahaha, it's so fun to torture you Aniki."

When Negi turned away from the luggage he found that Konoka had already changed into her sleeping clothes and was fast asleep. Negi changed quietly and slipped on to the bed as carefully as he could so as to not disturb her. She turned and put her arms around him. He blushed but let her have her way, and soon she was using his chest as a pilliow. He took one last weary look at the ceiling before becoming enveloped in the pleasant warmth that was hugging his body and he succumbed to sleep.

XXXXX

So that about wraps up that. Now let the fun begin. Why you ask? Because now this couple's troubles start. :D Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Novus Fabulo Negima

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters, places, or story plots. All credit goes to Akamatsu Ken.

Chapter 4: Tangled Relationships

Negi's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling. Then noticing a certain warm body still wrapped around him he glanced down. Sure enough, there was Konoka sleeping peacefully on his chest. He moved his arm towards the alarm clock and glanced at it. It read 7 o clock. He sighed and nudged Konoka. She muttered something inaudible. He tried again and in a gentle voice whispered, "Wake up Konoka, rise and shine."

"… Just give me 5 minutes Negi kun." She replied without opening her eyes. Negi lowered his head back on to the pillow and was about to shut his eyes when the door suddenly opened. Asuna and Setsuna walked in chatting happily.

"Hey, could you teach me kendo, Setsuna?" Asuna inquired.

"Sure we'll have your first lesson after breakfast-" Setsuna's eyes caught sight of the bed. She froze and it was Asuna's turn to notice.

"Now I can explain-" Negi said hastily. It was too late. They both screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" They shrieked. This woke Konoka up, but not fully. Her eyes fluttered open and she asked.

"Wha-What's the matter guys?"

"What's the matter? Konoka how could you-?" Asuna was cut off by Asakura sprinting in to the room and snapping a picture of Konoka's head on Negi's chest and Negi's face still in shock. She quickly sprinted out of the room gleefully before anyone could stop her. They all stared at the door for a moment. Then Asuna and Setsuna turned their gaze back to Negi. Asuna brought out a small fan from behind her and Setsuna drew her sword. Negi gulped.

"Guys we can talk about this." He formulated a plan to make sure he still had all his limbs still attached to his body before class started. That plan? Run like hell.

XXXXX

By 8:20 Negi had changed clothes, ate breakfast, and avoided Asuna's and Setsuna's wrath before making it to school. He quickly darted into the shoe lockers and doubled over, trying to catch his breath. "Than-Thank god. I think I lost them." He quickly peeked around a locker and saw that the coast was clear. "Phew, man I really thought I was going to die when they ambushed me on the train." He turned around and found Ayaka standing there with her head inclined to him. "Uh, do you want something Ayaka san?"

"Can I walk you to class, sensei?" She asked sweetly before roughly grabbing my arm. "Ugh, not another one." He thought. He had dealt with quite a few desperate girls at magic school, but none of them were as aggressive as Ayaka. He gently removed his arm from her grasp. She turned around at this and stopped. He noticed he was standing right next to the door of his classroom.

"Thank you, Ayaka san." He stepped into the classroom. All activity ceased and everyone turned to stare at him, then stared at Konoka. He understood what had happened. "Good morning, everyone! Let's have a great day, all right?" They still did not move and continued to stare until Asakura stepped forward and handed him a newspaper, grinning maliciously. He noticed everyone held a newspaper in their hands, even Konoka. He sighed knowing full well this involved him somehow. He began to read the front article.

_A Teacher and Student Scandel?_

_ By: Asakura K._

Negi did not have to be a fortune teller to know this is not going to end well. He took one glance at a hazy picture depicting two people in a bed. "Ah this was the picture from this morning! Well you can't even see our faces." He thought. He read on.

_At the last minute of the bell yesterday, a new teacher was presented and took over 2A. His name, Negi Springfield _(Next to this there was a picture of him from England. He wondered how Asakura got her hands on this.). _As you can see he is a very young to be a teacher and, as other students in his class say, quite the looker. But I'm not here to give you details like these, let's get to the juicy parts. I heard that his fiancé is the dean's grand-daughter Konoka Konoe. They were apparently paired together by the dean and are living in the same room together. Not only that, they were caught (By yours truly) in the bath in a very INTERESTING position. Lastly the picture that you see above shows them in the same bed! As you can see I have found enough evidence to support my theory. I will continue to watch this couple's actions very closely._

As soon as he finished the article he started to laugh."Hahahaha! This is what you all are shocked about? Hahahaa! Man you guys must be kidding me." All the girls' expressions turned to confusion. "You do realize that this could just be all rumors that Asakura embellished right?"

"But sensei, we saw you and Konoka together at the bath! And you said she was your fiancé!" Ayaka protested.

"All right girls," He turned and glanced at Asakura. "I know that Asakura has probably spread this story far and wide, so let me have a say in this. First why do you all assume Konoka's my fiancé? I could have been joking or Konoka was just at the wrong place at the wrong time?" When he said this many students started to mutter, considering what he had just said.

"But sensei what about the picture?" Asakura asked, untroubled by his explaination.

"It is very blurry, and you can't even make those two faces. The picture is rough and looks like it was cropped using photo shop in certain places." Seeing his students' faces start showing signs of believing him, he dealt the final blow, "And besides, when has Asakura's news ever been 100% correct? She could have just misunderstood everything and jumped to conclusions. Just like any news reporter." When Negi saw the reactions to this he knew he had won. "Checkmate, Asakura." He told her grinning as he said it. She smiled back.

"To poke holes in my article like that was quite the feat sensei. You seem to be a worthy opponent. But I will say this: I won't give up 'till I uncover the truth."

"Do you really think you can ever find the truth? I have more experience staving off wild rumors than teaching. I also am more skilled, than a seasoned lawyer, in convincing people to think twice. But I think this can provide ample entertainment, so, bring it on Asakura."

XXXXX

The rest of the class passed off without any mention of the article. He dismissed them and walked to the teachers' lounge to relax and get some work done before the day ended. He sat down at his desk, well Takamichi's desk, but he rarely used it so he was offered to move in. Breaking out a stack off homework and quizzes that he collected, he set about grading them. A half hour later, Shizuna sensei walked up to him and engaged him in a conversation.

"So have you adjusted to teaching Negi kun?"

"Yes, the girls are a little hard to control, but other than that problem, it is going smoothly."

"Really? Are you sure this isn't a problem?" She dropped a familiar newspaper on his desk. He groaned.

"Not another believer." He was about to pay another game of mental chess until she interrupted.

"Don't worry, I heard about your spectacular speech. You are very convincing." She smiled. He groaned again.

"Huh, could this day get any worse?" Apparently life chose this as the perfect time to screw with him, as two girls: Makie and Ako, rushed into the teachers' lounge and ran to him.

"Sensei, it's terrible!" Ako screamed.

"There's a fight on the roof!" Makie bellowed.

"Ah, you've got to being kidding me. I'm going." He picked up his coat and put it on the way out of the lounge. He thought "Whoever caused this fight was going to wish they hadn't when I'm finished with them."

XXXXX

He arrived on to the roof and looked at a standoff happening between the seniors and his students.

"Go away you hags, we had this court first!" Asuna looked as if she was going to hit someone very soon.

"Shut up kiddies, respect your elders!" One of the seniors pushed Asuna to the ground. Just as a fight was surely going to break out, Negi's voice cut through the noise like a knife.

"That's enough! Get away from them, all of you." He indicated his class to step aside. "Now can't you seniors act more mature? You all sound like 10 year olds fighting over a toy." This enraged the seniors and they rounded on him.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I am the teacher of these girls who you are bullying." As soon as he said this the seniors mobbed him.

"Kyah! Is this the famous teen teacher we have been hearing about? Why don't your be our teacher instead?"

"Hmm… fine. I'll be your teacher IF you can beat my class in dodgeball."

"Fine you're on." The seniors agreed instantly.

"Sensei, you can't do this!" His students protested.

"Watch me." Soon he had arranged his students and got the ball first. "All right, but if you seniors lose, promise to never come here again." Negi felt confident, his physical skills were very good even without magic. Plus, he needed to vent his frustrations. Asuna grabbed the ball first and instantly took one of the seniors out.

"Hah, can you hags keep up?" She taunted.

"We're just getting started." Then the seniors threw the ball and hit one of his students in the chest. After that they seemed to go on a rampage, taking out half of his team in 3 minutes. His jaw hit the floor.

"Who really are you?" He knew the seniors couldn't be this good without training or some magical enchantment.

"Our true identities are," Threw their outer coats off. "Mahora Academy's Dodgeball Club 'Kuyoyuri'." At this all of my students huddled into a group.

"Aren't they a little old to be playing dodgeball?" They asked each other. Negi felt himself sweat drop.

"Sh-shut up! Who asked you!" The seniors retorted. "Anyway since all most every threat was eliminated, your next target: Asuna!" One senior jumped so high that she had the sun at her back and hit Asuna once, hard. Then she caught the ball and hit her again. Negi saw bruises form and his blood boiled.

"You okay Asuna?" He asked her and helped her get up. "It's okay sensei." She walked out of the court and the remaining members groaned.

"Without Asuna we're doomed!" Negi knew he was sitting on the side lines but he could not help wanting to join them. Just then the senior who injured Asuna threw the ball at Konoka. Negi's body went into autopilot rushing on to the court and stopping the ball two feet from Konoka's face.

"Ne-Negi kun?" Konoka sputtered. She was surprised that Negi saved her.

"That's it. It's bad enough that you did that to Asuna, but now you try to hurt Konoka? I'm drawing the line here. Everyone get out of the court, I'm taking over."

"Wha- sensei you'll get seriously injured, there are ten of them!"

"Just do it." The seniors all glared at him. He glared back with the most intimidating face he could put on. They trembled. "If you think all of you are getting out of this court unscathed, then think again." Negi then proceeded to obliterate the dodgeball team one by one, until only the leader, who had tried to hurt Konoka, was left. He really intended to do that and did the most embarrassing thing he could do to her. He charged the ball with a disarming spell and threw it at her. She caught it but it ripped off all her clothes right down to her bra and underwear. He laughed along with everyone else when she ran from the roof. Konoka stepped forward.

"Thanks for saving me Negi kun."

"It was nothing Konoka."

XXXXX

Negi then spent the rest of the day sitting near the statue from yesterday. He watched the sun start to set and sighed. It had been a long 2 days. Just as he was beginning to get up he noticed Nodoka starting down the stairs with a large amount of books. "God, I hope she doesn't fall." Apparently life wasn't done screwing with him, and Nodoka tripped and fell sideways off the stairs. He grabbed his staff and bolted chanting a spell that stopped Nodoka an inch from the ground. Throwing aside his staff he dived, grabbed her, and landed on the hard concrete. "Wow that was a close on wasn't it?" He told Nodoka. But then his blood ran cold as he heard another voice behind him.

"Negi kun?" He turned around and saw Konoka standing there, eyes bulging at what she just saw. Without missing a beat he gently dropped Nodoka, grabbed his staff and used Instant Movement to snatch Konoka up and ran into the forest. Just as they disappeared Nodoka's eyes fluttered open. "Weird," She thought. "I thought I heard Negi sensei."

XXXXX

He ran and ran until his lungs and magic gave out and then put Konoka gently down in a clearing of the woods they were in. She stood there, still in shock at what she saw. He weighed his options: He could try a memory charm and make her forget what happened or just outright tell her. He decided to do the latter. "Konoka, I'll make a deal with you. I will explain everything that happened if you would please not tell anyone what you saw." She nodded her head. He went on. "I am a mage. What this mean is I can use magic. All of the amazing phenomenons you hear about in fairy-tails are true. Well not all, but most. I graduated magic school and I am here as training to become a full magister magi, or master mage." Konoka couldn't believe what she was hearing, but Nodoka floating in front of her very eyes was enough to show her it was true. She just had one question.

"Negi kun do you think you could show me and teach me how to use magic?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Well, sure but I'm going to need some payment here." He smiled jokingly. But she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

"Is that enough Negi kun?" Konoka asked. "Or do I need to-"

"Konoka, no that's enough, and I was kidding you know." He responded still blushing.

"I know." She grinned. Negi instructed her to get on his staff and he would fly her home, so that it would be quicker and to show her some magic. She complied and they were off. She wrapped her arms around him and he urged the staff to go quicker.

XXXXX

He set Konoka down near the dorms and dismounted his staff. They entered his room and introduced Konoka to Chamo. "Waaah, he is so cute and he can talk!" Konoka cheered in delight as she petted him.

"Anyway, Aniki since she knows, why don't you do the contact with her?"

"What contact?" At this Negi blushed while Chamo explained the partner system to her. "So how do I do this contract?" She asked.

"Well…(Negi shook his head at Chamo), why don't you tell her Aniki?"

"Wha- Chamo!"

"Well what is it?" Konoka asked him, noticing he was blushing.

"You-you have to…" Negi trailed off.

"Aaah, Aniki doesn't have the guts. Anyway Konoka, you have to go puchu, with Aniki." Chamo grinned devilishly. Konoka let this sink it before blushing and screaming, "WHAT?"

"Oh and you have to do this inside a magic circle to. So what about it Konoka?" Chamo asked.

"We-well, uh um…" She glanced nervously at Negi. Negi blushed.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to Konoka." Negi answered.

"Well I mean… It's okay, I'll do it." At this Negi staggered back against the wall.

"WHAT?" He screamed. At Konoka's answer Chamo quickly summoned a magic circle around Negi and Konoka and activated it. Konoka stepped forward. "Ko-Konoka." He stammered before she put her arms around him. "No, Ko-Konoka we shouldn't." He said.

"Just close your eyes Negi kun." She whispered. The combined warmth of the magic circle and Konoka holding him so close washed over him. His eyes started to close against his will. The last thing he saw was Konoka's face start to draw near. "Aww crap…" He thought. "This is like de javu. Except that time I was willing to do it."

Just when Konoka's face neared Negi's, the door opened. The couple's faces sprung apart and looked at the door. Setsuna stood there and took one look at Chamo, the magic circle, and Konoka before she comprehended what was happening. "You-you were about to…" She drew her sword and started to slash at Chamo while crying "Don't pressure people into doing this you pervert rat!" Negi and Konoka separated themselves and stared while Chamo cowered under the bed.

"No don't kill me ane-san, Aniki is the one who revealed magic to Konoka in the first place!" Setsuna turned.

"It was an accident! I was saving Nodoka san from a nasty fall!" Setsuna stabbed her sword down, pinning Chamo's tail down.

"OWWW!" Chamo shouted.

"S-Se-chan you know about this?" Konoka questioned.

"Yes, I do Konoka. If you want the story, sit down, it's a long one." Setsuna explained her life from the very beginning, revealing she was a half demon and used a sword style that exorcises demons. Then she explained that when she was about 14 how Negi came and took jobs with her. She blushed when Konoka asked if she had formed a pactio with Negi. She nodded yes and Konoka turned to Negi and he blushed furiously.

"Hm… so you've already had your first kiss Negi? You playboy." At this Negi turned red as lava and screamed, "I am not a playboy, Konoka! Setsuna and I aren't going out or anything." She turned back to Setsuna.

"So how was it?" Konoka asked.

To which Setsuna's face turned into a look of confusion. "What? How was what?" Konoka giggled.

"Your first kiss with Negi kun, silly!" Setsuna almost fainted at what she was being asked.

"Well uh it was um, unexpected? No, I don't mean it wasn't good- Ah I mean I don't really remember all that well. I don't mean you're unmemorable Negi- it's just ah…" Negi flushed even more at this and Konoka giggled even harder.

"What they mean to say is, it was great!" Chamo said, freed from Setsuna's sword. "I mean Setsuna was moaning a little and she tackled Aniki to the ground and-" Negi punted Chamo to his suitcase and shut it. At this description Setsuna and Negi's faces got beet red and they avoided looking at each other. Konoka put a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughing.

"All right, I'm going to make dinner, I'll leave you two love birds alone." Konoka left her laughs still audible. Negi and Setsuna sat there avoiding each-others gaze until Negi spoke up.

"I know you're still mad about me leaving you behind. I'm really sorry."

"No it's okay, it was for the best. I mean if you didn't you would have never fulfilled your dream to become a magister magi. Also if you didn't leave I would have never gotten to see you again…" She trailed off. They were staring at each other. Their faces gradually got closer until their lips connected. It was a chaste kiss, not a passionate one, but they still jumped apart in shock and flushed red when Konoka had caught them and was now making fun of them. This lasted all throughout dinner and even when Negi slipped into the bed.

"You sure you're not cheating on Setsuna by sleeping with me Negi kun?"

"Konoka, I told you, Setsuna and I are just friends, ok?"

"It's fine Negi." She wrapped her arms around him. "I don't mind sharing you with Se-chan."

"Konoka!"

"Hehe, you and Setsuna get flustered so easily. Anyway good night, Negi."

"Good night Konoka."

XXXXX

So now I think I know what I am going to do. This is going to focus on Negi and Konoka's development, but sometimes I'll thrown in a little NegixSetsuna. I just might write a prequel to this story, so stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Novus Fabulo Negima

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters, places, or story plots. All credit goes to Akamatsu Ken.

Chapter 5: Baka Rangers and the Final Task

Before Negi knew it two weeks had already flown by. He spent his time teaching, training with Konoka and Setsuna, and saving Nodoka from the occasional fall off the stairs. This morning Negi woke to Setsuna chasing him down when she found out he went to bed with Konoka half-naked. Truth was he was so tired from the sparring session with Setsuna he fell asleep when he was changing his clothes and fell on to the bed. Konoka, not wanting to wake him, quietly slipped into bed beside him. Actually this was a good thing for him, as he caught up on a stack of tests he neglected for three days. He finished grading Konoka's test, she received a 97%, and looked at the last five. He always left the same five peoples' papers to grade last. These people were called The Baka Rangers (They made up the name) and it always depressed him to see such low scores. He sighed and steeled himself to see the five lowest grades in the class. Then he got his first shock of the day, The Baka Rangers were improving! Last time they couldn't make it past the 50's but this time they all managed to earn at least a 60! He complemented them on their improvements by writing comments on their papers. Then he leaned back in his chair. "Ahh, finally done!" He cheered. He decided to drop by the dean's office to waste the rest of his excess time talking, but then his second shock of the day presented itself in the form of a letter, from the dean addressed to him. He tore it open, wondering what the dean wanted to tell him. He quickly unfolded the paper and started to peruse through its contents. When he reached the bottom of the letter he fell backwards. Literally. His chair tipped back and landed with a crash. He picked up the paper weakly and reread the letter, hoping he was hallucinating.

_Dear Negi Springfield,_

_ I have an offer for you. If 2A does not have the worst average of the year when exams are finished, I will officially recognize you as a permanent member of the staff and a valid teacher. Good luck!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Dean Konoe_

This letter was short, and to the point. "Yes, to the point." He thought. Except that point was making sure his class wasn't the worst in the school. And that, to be quite frank was IMPOSSIBLE. The dean might as well have told him to try to defeat a High Daylight Walker without his staff. Or to slay a dragon with his bare hands. Both were not thought of, foolish, and IMPOSSIBLE. He picked himself up off the floor and began to think of ways he could commit suicide without seeming cowardly. Just then Takamichi walked in. He3 took one glance at Negi and the toppled chair, then asked, "What's wrong Negi?"

"Oh nothing, Takamichi. I just have to make sure that 2A is not the worst class of the year when exams are done. So yeah nothing is wrong. I mean the only thing at stake here is my job and dreams and- YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME TAKAMICHI!" He begged. "IF I DON'T DO THIS I'LL BE FIRED AND NEVER BECOME A MAGISTER MAGI!" He completely lost his cool. He knew he seemed childish begging like this, but what could he do? This task was too much for him. He didn't even know how he should start going about this problem.

"Calm down Negi. All you need to do is to hold afterschool tutoring for the worst in the class and then you'll be fine. That's what I did last year."

"Yes, and from the wording of the letter I received I take that you were last place, last year?"

"Well uhh… Yes."

"I knew it." He hung his head. Even Takamichi couldn't help.

"Come on, just try what I suggested. You have to at least try. I mean did your father ever give up?"

"Yes you're right Takamichi. I have to try."

XXXXX

Konoka was enjoying her morning so far. Since she woke up early, she had time to make breakfast for Negi, Setsuna, Asuna, and herself. She walked to school with her two best friends and chatted the rest of the morning away with Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue. They were talking about a book hidden deep within Library Island, that could make the reader smarter. She and the rest of the Library Expoloration team agreed to search for it tomorrow, as it was Friday today. When Negi entered the classroom Konoka thought she saw a little sign of depression on his face, but when she called out to him, his face immediately changed into a happier expression. She was still worried about him, but she ignored it for now and engaged him in a conversation. "So, how was your morning so far?"

"Oh, was fine. Great job on the test, anyways, you got a 97%!"

"Wow, I didn't expect to do that well! Must have been the tutoring you gave me the night before." Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the class rep rapidly approaching them.

"Negi sensei! Good morning!" Ayaka pushed her way into the conversation. She stood close to Negi. Almost too close. This caused a pang of anger to race through Konoka's veins. "Who does she think she is?" Konoka thought furiously.

"Anyway as I was saying, before we were, interrupted," Ayaka's face distorted and she shot Konoka a look of frustration, "the only reason I did so well on the test _Negi kun, _is because of the _special tutoring you gave me._" She stressed the words 'Negi kun' and 'special tutoring'. This had the desired effect; Ayaka's face flushed a deeper red and looked ready to burst. "Maybe we can do it again, sometime?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure, Konoka. Whenever you need help on something, don't hesitate to ask." At this Konoka pecked him on the cheek. Ayaka opened her mouth furiously, but she was cut off by the bell.

"All right class settle down, settle down." While Negi quieted the class down, Ayaka whispered to Konoka.

"Just because you live in the same room as Negi sensei doesn't mean you can kiss him! Student, teacher relationships are immoral! Also address Negi sensei properly."

"Hah, I'm the only one who can call him Negi kun without offending him! Besides we do sleep in the same bed together. You don't stand a chance Ayaka." Konoka fired back, with a smug look on her face. She didn't know why, but seeing Ayaka trying to woo Negi, irritated her. Ayaka gasped.

"So the rumor is true!"

"What rumor Ayaka san?" Only then did Ayaka realize the whole class was staring at her and Negi was standing there with an exasperated look on his face. "If you wish to say something then let us all hear it."

"Ko-Konoka said you sleep in the same bed together!" Ayaka stuttered out. The class had little to almost no reaction to this. They knew it already from the frequent sight of Setsuna chasing and screaming at Negi, calling him a pervert.

"Well, I won't deny it, but the dean said I do have to pay for my own bed if I wish to have one. Also, what's wrong with that? I haven't done anything to Konoka, I swear. Oh, and Asakura, you can post this as 'news' if you want to."

"Oh, that's old news. I don't have time to post something so uninteresting." Both Negi and Asakura grinned at each other. "I need something more scandalous than that if I want to defeat you sensei."

"I'll be waiting for that day Asakura. Oh, and Konoka makes a good blanket if I do say so myself." He grinned at Konoka as he said this. To this the class laughed and cried out.

"Negi sensei is ecchi!"

"All right, let's leave the subject of my love life and turn to page 134…"

XXXXX

The bell rang out and all the students' cheers rang out through the halls. "All right I need the Baka Rangers to stay here for afterclass tutoring." All the students left with the exception of the Baka rangers, Ayaka, and Konoka. "Konoka, I can understand why you're here but class rep?"

"Oh, I just wanted to stay and monitor things, as I am the class rep." She glared at Konoka as she said this. Konoka wanted to punch the angry look of her face.

"All right, Baka Rangers, I'm giving out a quiz. Whoever can score a 6 or higher gets to leave." In a minute Yue had completed her quiz and scored a nine. "Good job Yue! I knew you could do it!" She left relatively quickly. Next Kaede, Makie, and Ku Fei walked up to his desk and scored a 3, 4, and 3. He sweat dropped. "How about you Asuna?" Asuna handed him her paper. A two. "All right I'll go through the basics again-" He was interrupted by Ayaka.

"No, I'll do it sensei."

"Uh… ok?" He stepped aside while Ayaka taught the basics to the Baka Rangers. "Was it just his imagination, or did Konoka and Ayaka just glare at each other?" He thought observing their reactions.

When Kaede, Makie and Fei Ku came up this time they got an 8, 6, and 8. "Good job guys! You may leave." He noticed Ayaka shot Konoka a smug look, and Konoka seemed to clench the table. "All right, are you done now Asuna?" He graded her test and… 1. He sighed to himself. No matter how good Ayaka was at teaching, if she couldn't pull Asuna out of failing, this tutoring session would be pointless. Another three quizzes later and Asuna hadn't improved.

"Why can't you get this in your head you stupid monkey?" Ayaka yelled in frustration.

"It's 'cause your horrible at teaching!" Asuna shot back. Konoka stepped forward.

"I'll teach you Asuna." She thoroughly explained all of the problems and when Asuna turned in her last quiz, Negi's jaw hit the ground.

"Asu-Asuna san you got a 10 out of 10! A perfect! Great job!" Negi was still shocked at how well she had preformed. "Wow Konoka I'm wondering if you're supposed to be the teacher instead of me."

"Hah, see Ayaka? I told you I could do it. Konoka's a better teacher than you after all." Asuna smirked.

"Shu-shut up you monkey!"Ayaka growled

"Monkey is it? Get over here and say that again!"

"Fine. You're a stupid monkey Asuna."

"Grr… you asked for it now woman!" She leapt on Ayaka and the two started to brawl. Negi taught them enough, so he knew they would eventually stop. He slipped outside with Konoka following close behind.

XXXXX

"Well that was a success, wasn't it Konoka?" he asked as they boarded the train that would take them back to the dorms.

"Yes it was Negi kun! Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Uh, yes Konoka?" He started to sweat, hoping to the mercy of God that her question did not involve a pactio or the possibility of Konoka asking him out.

"Something seemed to be troubling you at the beginning of class, what was it?" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well uh, let's just say I'll get fired if 2A is the last class of the year again."

"WHAT?" Konoka screamed in shock.

"Don't worry, I'll just tutor the rest of the class and we will all study hard. That's good enough for me."

"Negi kun, what if it's not good enough to let you keep your job?" Konoka asked her voice laced with concern.

"Don't worry about it Konoka." She ignored this and remembered what she was talking about with the Library Exploration Club earlier that morning.

"Negi kun, why don't you come to Library Island with us tomorrow? We are searching for a legendary book that makes whoever reads it smarter! We can use that to help the Baka rangers get better grades!" She said excitedly.

"Ah, you're always looking out for me aren't you Konoka?" Their eyes met. Negi didn't think about it before, but he realized he started to have feelings for Konoka, and he was sure she felt the same. As their faces slowly came together, Konoka reflected a moment on their first meeting. It was awkward, but she was glad to have met him. Their lips were an inch apart, when the train suddenly stopped. They jumped apart and blushed. "We're nearing break so maybe I can ask Negi/Konoka out…" They both thought before stepping out of the train, hand in hand.

XXXXX

I'm so sorry to end it on that note. I'm just getting tired of ending it with them falling asleep. Anyway contradictory to what I posted on the review board this was completed today. Oh and a shout out to Ryvuis, thanks (again) for reviewing the first 4 chapters. Don't worry, when break starts (in the story) I'll have more Negi/Konoka and Negi/Setsuna scenes. Or maybe even Konoka/Setsuna? Anyway enough of my ranting, see you all next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Novus Fabulo Negima

Disclaimer: I do ANY characters, places, or story plots. All credit goes to Akamatsu Ken.

Chapter 6: Stranded

Negi pulled on his coat and felt the bite of the cool morning on his face. Konoka walked beside him, holding his hand in hers, guiding him towards a long bridge that led to the great expanse of land, Library Island. Negi would have rather not came, he had enough faith in his students' abilities, but Konoka insisted. He knew she was deeply worried about his current predicament, so he let her do as she pleased. When he came back around and paid attention to where they were going, he noticed a small group was clustered around a large set of doors. The Baka Rangers, Nodoka, Haruna, and (to his utter most surprise) Setsuna all stood there, shivering slightly at the cold. He noticed Asuna and Nodoka looked troubled, as soon as Konoka and I started to approach them. His mind shrugged of the topic so he opened his mouth and posed a question. "So, what are we here for again?" He would have apologized for his forgetfulness, but his mind was filled with a dream he had earlier that morning. It was a dream of his past, and his actions in the hotel with Setsuna still embarrassed him to this day. He glanced at Setsuna and their eyes met, but only for an instant as they broke their gaze and blushed.

"Well, Negi sensei, we are here to find a legendary book that makes the reader smarter." Yue answered.

"Nodoka and I will be the ground team, while you, Konoka, and the Baka Rangers head down the path outlined on the map Yue has. Oh, that reminds me why are you here Sakurazaki san?" At this Setsuna looked at the ground and blushed. Negi was shy, but he knew he would have to speak up for Setsuna.

"Oh, don't worry Haruna! Setsuna san here is just worried about me and wants to see me off." Setsuna looked up and fired back a retort.

"I am not worried about you! I'm worried about ojo sama, and that's all." He smirked at this cover up.

"Ahh you sweet girl." He picked up Setsuna's head by her chin and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away after a few seconds and turned red. "Don't worry I'll take care of Konoka san, and I'll take care of myself too!"

"Hmm, are you cheating on me Negi kun?" He turned to see Konoka's playful face. He kissed her on the cheek and spoke in his own defense.

"But we haven't been involved in anything yet Konoka. Besides, you said it yourself; I'm a playboy."

"Now that you're done flirting, Negi sensei, we have business to take care of." Negi turned back to Haruna who had a smirk on her face. He noticed that Asuna looked outraged, Nodoka looked a bit glum, and Fei Ku, Kaede, and Makie all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Negi sensei's a playboy!" Makie cried out in delight, and started to laugh with Haruna, Fei Ku, and Kaede.

"I don't know why you girls find my love life so hilarious. Hmm… if you like it so much, then I should write a book." Negi joked. Yue interrupted.

"We need to start moving or we won't reach the book by the end of today."

"You're right Yue san, let's move."

XXXXX

Library Island was, to be quite frank, amazing. Tall bookshelves towered over them, and hundreds of books lined them. He felt his child heart break out and he soon wanted to explore all of it. But then something caught his attention. He looked towards the book shelf in shock. There was a rare magical book that was fabled to have been lost for a hundred years! He reached out and made a grab for it. He heard whistling behind him. He turned around in time to catch and arrow aimed for his face. This however caused his other arm to flick ten more books of the shelf. "Tch… Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Decem Spiritis Lucis, SAGITTA MAGICA SERIES LUCIS!" He rattled off. Ten arrows of light shot forward and destroyed the arrows the shot forth. The Baka Rangers stared in shock. He realized he used magic in front of them.

"How did you do that?" They asked. Negi thought for a viable excuse but then Yue spoke up.

"Wait, there are reports of a guy during the Mahora festival fighting tournament who used the same technique. So is this real?" Yue asked.

"Nah that was just explosive capsules I hid up my sleeve. It's just technology, not anything else." He felt relieved when they seemed to start believing him. He glanced at Konoka, who already could fire of three arrows of light without chanting. She indicated not to worry, just avoid the traps instead of destroying them. He took her advice, and the next time an arrow shot at him, he simply danced out of the way. They continued along their route. Three hours later they stopped to eat lunch. Negi felt a tug in his gut. He knew this meant a large amount of magical energy was near. He pulled Konoka aside and whispered to her.

"Konoka, I feel some magical energy, and it's not from you or me." Konoka's face flashed with concern.

"Maybe, that means the book is real?" Negi had taught Konoka the basics of magic. He shook his head.

"This energy seems more… sinister." Konoka nodded her head.

"If anything comes up we can deal with it right?" At this she tapped her pocket in which Negi knew a retractable wand was hidden.

"Yeah, judging by its intensity it's not too powerful but-" Negi was cut off by Makie and Asuna speaking up.

"What are you two whispering about?" They asked. All the girls turned to face them. Negi felt his heart rate quicken. How much had they heard?

"Nothing, much. I was just… asking Konoka out on a date!" He replied franticly. He knew he would regret saying this later, but for now he had to divert the girls' attention. And what better to divert it to than what interested them most; his love life. Konoka blushed at this.

"Really, well I'm not surprised, I mean after the bathroom incident and sleeping in the same bed together must have bonded you closely." Kaede responded.

"If you hurt Konoka in any way I'll strangle you with my bare hands you hear me!" Asuna screamed at Negi. He could only sigh. "She was a good friend to Konoka, it's only natural that she'd be protective of her." He thought. "Well you did give her enough evidence. You DID kiss Setsuna in front of her."

"It's fine Asuna! Why don't we move on Yue." Konoka tried to divert the attention back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah, let's move on guys."

XXXXX

After a painstacking vertical climb (There was not enough ropes, so Negi started to climb like you would climb a rock wall, it did not help that he carried Konoka on his back. He felt like the stupid vampire from that one movie, Twilight.), wading through freezing waters (he carried Konoka across, bridal style.), and a dirty crawl through a small passage (he shoved the dirt aside for Konoka as he crawled) they finally reached their destination. They entered into a large stone room with a book at its back. It was on a stone pedestal and Negi recognized it at once. His jaw hit the floor.

"Th-that's the legendary book of Merkisedek! How come its here?"

"Wha-what? It's the real thing?" Asuna asked.

"Who cares we found it! Makie and the rest of the Baka rangers all ran across a bridge that would lead to the book. Then suddenly the bridge fell apart and the Baka Rangers fell on to a platform. A statue moved and proclaimed.

"If you want the book then you must answer my questions! What is the translation for 'difficult'?"

"Wha- this is… Twister?"

"Oh, I get it! You have to press the letters that correspond with the translation!" Negi exclaimed.

"Sensei, what's the translation for difficult?" Makie shouted.

"Uh, it's the opposite of easy!"

"Oh, its muzui right?" Kaede said while pressing the corresponding letters. The class then proceeded to answer the rest of the questions.

"Remember is omiodasu!"

"Uh… baseball is… Yakyuu!"

"Ahh we're going to die in here!" The girls screamed in agony, their body parts interlaced each other. Konoka sweat dropped.

"Uh, Negi?"

"Yes, Konoka?"

"This is sinister?"

"Well uh… I felt ill intent but nothing close to this. I guess you could call it sinister…"

"It's torture!" Asuna screamed. "Next question!"

"Final question!" The golem announced. "What is the translation for dish?"

"Osara, it's osara." Makie replied. "O," Yue pressed the O, "Sa," Kaede placed her hand on the Sa, "Ra!" and Asuna pressed the Ra. Or so she thought. They looked down and realized her mistake.

"Osaru…" Negi grimaced.

"Wrong!" The golem picked up its hammer, (its very large hammer) and smashed the platform the Baka Rangers were on. The hammer also shattered the edge Konoka was standing on. She fell forward.

"KONOKA!" He yelled and dived after her. Then he realized they were plummeting down a large shaft. "MEA VIRGA!" His staff came to his hands. Konoka pulled her wand out.

"Terminus Vente (barrier of wind)!" They chanted. At the bottom, a cushion of wind was formed. He hugged Konoka and flipped her on top of him. She clung on to him and he used the last of his power to enclose her in a protective barrier of wind. He closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was Konoka start to form a sentence.

"Negi kun, if we die I just wanted you to know, I lo-" Just then Negi's world went black.

XXXXX

Ahh that was a good ending. Also did anyone like my Twilight reference? I hate Twilight personally but, I don't want to offend any of the Twilight fans out there so, I'll say, I'm just not interested in it I guess. Anyway, 'till next time!


End file.
